1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a computer-based method and system of dynamic category object recognition in computer vision and more particularly, pertains to a computer-based method and system of dynamically recognizing, using learned object models, positioning and pose information regarding target objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object recognition is required in various fields requiring computer vision of a surrounding environment and objects therein. For example, robotic manipulation tasks such as grabbing or picking up an object may require recognition of positioning and pose of target objects. Prior object recognition methods and systems require precise registration of objects for constructing three-dimensional (3-D) models of registration. However, precise registration may require a high capacity of processing. Currently, a computer-based method or system is needed for estimating pose and positioning of target objects without precise object registration.
Moreover, prior methods and systems deploy a fixed pre-programmed object recognition algorithm. A computer-based method or system is needed for estimating pose and positioning of target objects and their corresponding parts using a dynamic algorithm that utilizes learned data for future object recognition.